Celebraty DeathREMatch LoveHina Edition
by BigFics2
Summary: The girls of Love Hina have a another chance to fight each other for Kietaro in another 5 girl freeforall Celebrity Deathmatch! Who will win this time? Guaranteed 1 of the girls will die! Also includes Su vs. Nyamo mini fight! RELOADED


Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina. Tokyo Pop and Ken Akamatsu do. I also do not own Celebrity Deathmatch. MTV does. Also the 1st LH Celebrity Deathmatch fanfic was written by Kebinu. If you want to read how the 1st fight went just type this link into your address bar. http/ it's best to read it 1st before this one so you know what's going on.

WARNING: Contains seines of bloody violence some "choice" words and the death of one of the girls. Reader discretion is advised.

**CELECBRATY DEATH REMATCH: LOVE HINA EDTION**

Prologue: 3 years ago the girls of Love Hina had a 5 girl free-for-all to see who would win Kietaro. Naru ended up winning, but it was just found out recently that she had been taking illegal steroids before the fight. (Which explains how she's able to launch Kietaro into orbit) Because of this CDM Officials annulled her victory. And instead of awarding the victory to Mutsumi they have decided to hold a rematch. Who will come out on top this time? Guaranteed one of the girls will die!

(Theme song plays and then shows Nick Diamond and Johnny Gomez)

"Hello I'm Nick Diamond!"

"And I'm Johnny Gomez!" Today for you we have a very rare event for you all. Tonight we are having a re-match rumble."

Nick: "That's right Johnny" "I don't even think this has ever been done before."

Johnny: "Nope I don't think it has Nick. Well it was almost 3 years ago when we had a special Japanese special edition Deathmatch event in which the girls from Love Hina, the smash hit Manga/ Anime series, fought each other in an all out 5 female free-for-all. Naru ended up winning the fight, but that victory has been annulled by our officials recently because it was found out that she was taking illegal steroids before the fight."

Nick: "It's a shame too Johnny. It's was such a good fight. We may love seeing celebrities beat each other to a pulp but we do like to keep it as clean as possible. I think we are going to have an even better fight tonight. The girls have grown up some since that fight and I think we may even have a different out come this time."

Johnny: "Indeed Nick. Well without further ado we are now going to send you to the Tokyo Dome once again for this rare addition re-match special. And Nick, try not to masturbate during the fight this time."

(Scene changes to the teleboth in the Tokyo Dome)

Haitani: "Hello and welcome to the Tokyo dome for the special Love Hina Celebrity Death RE-Match. I'm your announcer Haitani. I'm sorry but my friend and trusted co host Shirai isn't hear tonight. Unfortunately he hasn't been heard for 6 months now ever since Haruka and Seta got married at the Toudai ruins. If you're out there listening Shirai please come back already! Your mother's worried sick about you! Anyway until his return, my co-host tonight will be Sara McDougall. And she has started to bud nicely at age 12."

Sara: "Shut your mouth you perverted overly stimulated dork! That's right folks your favorite American Character from Love Hina will be here in the booth announcing the fights tonight! I'll also be keeping this short dicked knucklehead in line."

Haitani: "Hey! If you weren't so cute I'd kick your ass back to Hinata Sou!"

Sara: "Just try it dumbass! My Papa's watching. If you laid even a finger on me he'd be up here so fast he'd kick your ass back to the Stone Age! Anyway tonight's 1st fight will be against the girl who loves digging and the girl who wants to eat turtles! Nyamo vs. Su!"

Haitani: "No one is sure what turned these 2 against each other but the word is Su tried to catch and eat Big Tama, Nyamo's beloved turtle. This in turn infuriated Nyamo."

Sara: "Last time you all know that Su didn't partake in the fights last time. So God only knows what this girl has in store for us tonight! But as a precaution all her inventions and weapons have been confiscated, or at least all that we could find. After all we have to think of the crowd's safely as well."

Haitani: "So who are you betting on Sara?"

Sara: "Im going to have to go with Su all the way. Nyamo is just too timid to fight back much. Plus Su's drop kick is deadly to anyone but Papa and Kietaro."

Haitani: "Very true. But I'm going to go with Nyamo. You know the old saying. It's the quiet shy types that end up being the most dangerous."

Sara: "Yeah. Yeah. Whatever dork."

Haitani: "Well it looks like tonight's referee has come into the ring. And once again Kentaro is the ref. Let's go down to the ring to hear him."

(Scene changes to Kentaro under a spot light in the middle of the ring)

Kentaro: "Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to tonight's special edition Celebrity Death RE-match!"

(A Huge roar erupts from the crowd)

Kentaro: "Let's get to tonight's 1st match! She's wild as an ape and eats like one! She's the master of technological disaster! It's Kaolla Suuuuu!"

(Su comes out in her typical school uniform munching on a banana waving to the crowd with glee.)

(Su jumps into the air and summersaults into the ring.)

(One whole section of the dome erupts into a huge cheer)

Sara: "Well it looks like just about everyone from her home nation is here to cheer her on."

Kentaro: "And in this corner; she's a master and digging artifacts, and Shinobu's perfect double! Nyamooooo!"

(Nyamo shyly walks out to the cheers of the crowd in her usual tropical cloths with Shinobu right behind her giving her a much needed push)

(Nyamo cautiously climbs into the ring, while Shinobu walks back)

(The 2 walk to the center of the ring)

Kentaro: "Ok this is a special event so I want to see a good clean and exciting fight from the both of you! Now let's get it on!"

(Nyamo quickly goes in a defensive stance with her fists up)

Su: "I hope you won't be mad at me, I plan on eating Big Tama after I beat y- POW! Nyamo lands a mean right hook into Su's face causing her to stubble backwards a few feet.

Su: Su holds her face for a second and then looks at her hand that has some blood on it. Then she strangely gets a carefree smile on her face. "Oh so you wanna play that way! Ok!" she takes a couple of steps and then leaps at Nyamo doing one of her famous drop kicks

Nyamo: gives a slight yelp of fright as she barely ducks out of the way covering her head

Su: Lands and gives Nyamo a swift windmill kick in the butt sending her fling halfway across the ring "Come on don't tell me you're done playing already I'm having fun!"

Nyamo: Lands on her face and skids for a couple of feet before stopping and slowly standing up

Su: Is now hopping around the ring like an ape. She then quickly kicks Nyamo in the back

Nyamo: Cringes in pain grasping at her back

Su: Hops around to the front and gives Nyamo in swift kick in the stomach while merrily giggling in amusement. She then gives a kick to the left side and then to the right side of Nyamo's head

Nyamo: reels from every hit, then gets a direct kick to the face causing her to stumble backwards into the ropes holding her nose which is now bleeding

Su: Continues her on slot of kicks

Haitani: "This looks like it's already the end for Nyamo. I guess that phrase about the shy ones isn't always right."

Sara: "Well I could have told you that!"

Haitani: "Hang on a second. It appears Nyamo is reaching behind her back for something."

Nyamo: grabs something that was tied to her back and brings it out

Haitani: "That's a fold out shovel! Every archeologist's friend while in the field!"

Nyamo: Unfolds the shovel and quickly dodges Su's next attack swings as hard as she can and nails Su in the face sending her clear across the ring into a turnbuckle

Haitani: "Wow what a hit!"

Su: Holds her forehead that now has a 2 inch gash from where the shovel hit "Darn bitch! You're not playing are you, ok then I won't either!" Stands up and reaches under her dress reveling her panties (to the howls of some of the fan boys behind her) and presses a button on it. A flame shoots out of her panties and she takes off into the air and starts going around the ring. She then reaches into her shirt and pulls out a small metal bar of some kind. She presses a button on the bottom of it and it quickly grows into a long metal baton.

Haitani: "Well it looks like we missed a couple of her inventions after all."

Nyamo: Swings at Su when she flies by but she's too quick to be hit.

Su: smashes the bar into Nyamo's back hard as she flies by again

Nyamo: Falls to the ground crying in pain.

Su: "Ha! Ha! Ha! Now I'm having fun again!" Flies by hitting Nyamo in the head with the bar, sending her back into the ropes once more. Flies by again and knocks the shovel out of Nyamo's hands sending it flying into the crowd killing a random person. She flies up to Nyamo again and repeatedly smashes the bar into Nyamo's stomach knocking the breath out of her again and again. Then smashes it once more into Nyamo's head hard.

Nyamo: Falls to the ground in a daze and blurry vision.

Su: "Now for my final blow! Mmmm I can almost taste that Turtle now." Flies around in the air playfully a bit then charges Nyamo once more.

Nyamo: While Su is fling around her vision comes back and she sees a vender. She raises her hand to him and he comes over and gives her a large cup of Pepsi. The vender suddenly turns and runs scared as Su starts her charge

Nyamo: When Su is a few feet away she rolls to her right, allowing Su to fly past her, and she quickly splashes Su's butt with the Pepsi putting out the panty's jet flame.

Su: With no more thrust she plows into canvass and goes end over end into a turnbuckle with her back and upside down dropping her baton in the process.

Nyamo: Slowly stands up and walks over to Su, who is now only getting to her feet in a slight daze not seeing Nyamo walking up to her. Grabs her and turns her around and reaches under her dress and grabs the panties and yanks them strait upward giving Su an atomic wedge!

Su: "YAhhhhhahhhhahhhh!" she screams in surprise.

Nyamo: trips Su causing her to fall flat on her face. Then takes the panties and wraps them over the turnbuckle. Picks Su up by her legs and begins to pull her to the opposite side turnbuckle.

Su: "OWWW MY ASS! OH GOD PLEASE MY ASS!" The panties look like a thin thong now going up Su's Ass and Pussy, much to the delight of a lot of fan boys.

Haitani: Nosebleed "OW! That's got to hurt!"

Sara: "What the hell are those panties made out of anyway? Rubber?"

Nyamo: Pulls with all her might to get Su over to the other turnbuckle. Carefully climbs up it and pulls back as far as she can. After a second, "No turtles for you!" she says sternly. She lets go.

Su: YAHHHHHH! CRASH! She goes snapping back to the other turnbuckle like a rubber band and smashes into it face 1st. The turnbuckle cracks at the bottom and falls onto the floor behind it. Su rolls over off it out like a light with all her teeth completely busted out of her mouth.

Kentaro: And your winner, NYAMO! he shouts as he raises Nyamo's arm onto the air.

Sara: "Oh Man! Well it looks like Su will never be able to eat turtle now."

Haitani: "Ha! I was right about that phrase after all! I win the bet Sara."

Sara: "Yeah OK! Here's your damn 1,200 yen!" Slaps the money onto the booth table angrily.

Haitani: takes it eagerly "Well as our repair team replaces the broken turnbuckle we are going to take a short break and when we come back we are going to have our main event! The rematch between all the Love Hina girls is coming up next to so sit tight!"

(Goes to commercial break)

(After a couple of minutes they come back)

Haitani: "Well our repair team still isn't through repairing the ring yet so we are going to show you some before the fight interviews with out sexy fighters."

Sara: "I sat down about an hour ago and asked the LH crew about how the fight is going to go this time and here are their answers they gave me."

(Seine changes to a locker room)

Sara: "Im here with Naru the annulled winner of the 1st fight. So Naru how do you think you'll fair this time without your steroids?"

Naru: "FOR THE LAST TIME I DIDN'T TAKE ANY STEROIDS!"

Sara: "Well according to your stolen blood test sheet that was found hidden in the locker that YOU used that night with your name on it and with the official CDM seal, you did."

Naru: "I'm telling you that someone must have planted it there!"

Sara: "Just answer the damn question. How do you think the fight is going to go this time? After all a couple of the other girls look a lot stronger this time. Especially Motoko."

Naru: "Same as last time. I'm going to kick all their asses! This rematch is nothing but a façade anyway."

Sara: "So you are a little worried about this fight aren't you?"

Naru: "NO! Like I said this is going to be a repeat of the last fight!"

Sara: "Ok! No need to yell. Now let's move on to contestant #2 Motoko."

(Scene changes to the next locker room)

Sara: "So Motoko how do you think tonight's fight is going to go? Last time Mutsumi surprised us all when she beat you with that mega Titty Twister attack."

Motoko: cringes a bit "Please don't remind me of that painful attack. Besides she only beat me because she used that damned turtle! This time I have made sure that won't happen again! This time I WILL win! Besides I have become an even better swordsman. I shall slay all my enemies to make Kietaro MINE!"

Sara: "Gee I never thought I'd hear that from you Motoko."

Motoko: "Well I did confess to him my love for him after I defeated my sister. He WILL be mine!"

Sara: "Uh-huh. Well let's move on to our next fighter shall we."

(Scene changes to the next locker room)

Sara: "Our 3rd fighter of the night was the runner-up fighter last time Mutsumi." ? Mutsumi? Hello? Where'd she go?" looks around the locker room

Mutsumi: pops out from a locker scaring Sara a bit "Ara Ara. Oh hello Sara. Have you seen Tama-chan?"

Sara: "No I haven't, she could be with Nyamo and Big Tama, but other than that I haven't a clue."

Mutsumi: "Oh well I'm sure she will show up before the um…..why am I here again?"

Sara and Cameraman: Comic falls!

Sara: "YOU'RE HERE FOR A REMATCH TO FIGHT FOR KIETARO!"

Mutsumi: "Oh goodie! I should find Tama Chan and tell her this. Now where is she? Maybe she's in this locker." She goes into the locker that she had just looked in

Sara: "Uhhh. Let's just move on ok."

(Scene changes to the next locker room)

Sara: "Our next fighter was actually the 1st one to be knocked out of the last fight. Kanoko. So Kanoko how do you think this fight is going to go?"

Kanoko: "Much more different than last time. I only got careless last time so this time I'm not going to hold anything back. Naru if you're seeing this right now I'm coming after you no matter what! That's all I have to say."

Sara: "Well she looks mad, I think. Maybe we should leave before something bad happens."

(Scene changes to the last locker room)

Sara: "Our last fighter I can say has probably done the most preparation for this fight. Shinobu! So Shinobu how do you think this fight is going to go? It was kind of strange that you lasted to the halfway point of the last match and never even put up much of a fight last time."

Shinobu: "Well that's all going to change tonight Sara. Ever since they announced the rematch 6 moths ago I have been in intensive training for this very moment. I figured since this will probably be the last time I have a chance with Sempai I might as well go all out for it."

Sara: "It shows; you look like you can take all the other girls on at once and put up one hell of a fight."

Shinobu: "That's what I'm hopping for!" giggles in pride

Sara: "And there you have it. All the fighters are ready and willing to bust each others' chops again to see who gets Kietaro! Now back to Haitani and me in the booth."

(Scene changes to the telebooth)

Haitani: And hello again. Well our repair crew has finally finished the repairs to the ring so we can now go on with our main event!"

Sara: "We now take you once again to the center of the ring to our Referee for tonight, Kentaro!"

(Scene changes to the center of the ring where Kentaro is standing in the spot light)

Kentaro: "Ladies and gentlemen! It's time for our 2nd and biggest fight of the night! The 5 female free-for-all Love Hina re-match special!"

(A huge blasting roar erupts from the crowd.)

Kentaro: waits for the crowd to calm down "Our 1st fighter is the girl with a short temper and a punch to match! Please welcome the brown haired beauty of Hinata Sou….NARU NARUSAGAWA!

(A another huge roar comes from the crowd mixed in are a few boos as Naru comes out waving happily at the crowd wearing a brown sweat shirt and dark yellow kacky pants)

Haitani: "Well it looks like there are a few fans out there who don't like Naru anymore."

Sara: "Can you blame them, Naru cheated in the last fight so they feel betrayed,"

Naru: Walks up and climbs into the ring

Kentaro: "Our next fighter is the sexy swords girl from Kyoto who can slice your ass before you know it. MOTOKO AOYAMA!"

(Another huge roar comes from the crowd cheering Motoko on as she walks in and casually waves to the crowd with a slight grin wearing a sleeveless peach dress shirt and a pair of white dress slacks.)

Haitani: "Wow this sure is a change. Last time she threatened the crowd with beheading when she came in."

Sara: "Well yeah. After she defeated her sister and became the master of The Shinmeiryu Dojo she has been more mellow about things. But don't let that fool you. She'll slice you in 2 if you mess with her wrong."

Motoko: climbs into the ring and looks directly at Naru with a serious glare.

Kentaro: "Introducing our 3rd fighter of the night. She's the ditz with the big tits. She's the melon loving, turtle talking gal, the one the only, MUTSUMI OTOHIME!"

(Once again a huge cheer erupts from the crowd as Mutsumi walks in wearing her typical melon dress.)

Haitani: "You know I still can't believe this girl, as ditsy as she is, got the highest score ever on the Toudai entrance exam."

Sara: "Well that's Mutsumi for you. She is always full of surprises! Also her fainting spells have diminished thanks to medication that she now takes."

Haitani: "Hey what is she doing? Why is she looking under the bleachers for?"

Kentaro: "Um…Mutsumi over here."

Mutsumi: walks over to the ring and climbs in but trips and falls flat on her face. Gets up and laughs it off. "Um have any of you seen Tama Chan?"

Matoko: "She won't be joining you tonight. Before her match I had Su catch and hide Tama Chan from you so now I don't have to worry about that stinking turtle ruining my fight this time."

Mutsumi: "Ara. Ara."

Kentaro: Sweet drops and then turns back to the mic. "Our 4th fighter has a gothic attitude toward everything but Kietaro. Her fighting skills can kick you from here to hell and back in not time flat. Introducing….KANOKO URASHIMA!"

(There isn't much cheering this time as Kanoko walks in wearing her typical black dress)

Kanoko: Flips the bird to the lame cheer

Haitani: "You know I fell a little sorry for Kanoko. The girl even after 3 years still doesn't have much of a fan base."

Sara: "Well with her cold attitude I'm not surprised. Well let's just hope this fight won't end up like the last one she was in."

Kanoko: Calmly walks to the ring and climbs in with an expressionless face.

Kentaro: "And now for our 5th and final fighter of the night! They say her beauty is the only one in Hinata Sou that surpasses Naru's! She's the dynamo of the kitchen! She's our very own domestic diva…. SHINOBU MEAHARA!"

(Another huge cheer comes from the crowd, bigger than the last one she got because now she's 16 and sexy with an enormous fan base that is still growing by the day! Shinobu walks in wearing another banana yellow sundresses waving to the crowd with a big smile on her face.)

Haitani: "Wow Shinobu is looking hot! But somehow she looks a bit different."

Sara: "Well she did say she has been training hard for the past 6 months."

Haitani: "That must be it. She does have a healthy looking muscle tone that she has added to her already sexy looking body. And she is making it look good!"

Shinobu: climbs into the ring with a look of determination on her face.

(Scene changes to the back viewing room where Kietaro, Seta, Nyamo (with a black eye and broken nose), and Haruka are sitting watching the fight on a big screen T.V.)

Seat: "You feeling worried Kietaro?"

Kietaro: "A bit, but I'm sure Naru can handle it."

Seta: "I don't know. Motoko is a very strong fighter and was only taken out last time by Tama Chan and Mutsumi. And Shinobu has been training hard. I think they both will put up quit a fight."

Kietaro: "True. At least I know this is going to be entertaining. Besides even if Naru losses I'm still not going to leave her."

Haruka: "But what if she does lose? What will you do with the winner?"

Kietaro: "I'll probably take them out to a victory dinner and then tell them I'm not leaving Naru, Aunt WAP! I mean Haruka.

Seta: "Good luck with that!"

(Scene changes back to the ring)

Kentaro: "Ok girls I want a good clean and most of all exciting fight! NOW LET'S GET IT ON!"

(The crowd cheers as they hear the famous line)

Motoko: "Kanoko I think we should attack Naru together!"

Kanoko: "And why do you want to team up with me all of a sudden?"

Motoko: "Listen I know we have had our differences in the past, but we both want Kietaro, and the main thing blocking us is Naru. Also she was our friend and she betrayed us in the 1st fight by cheating. I just want to make her pay for that deception. Besides we can settle out differences after we take her out." Gives a slight grin.

Kanoko: Grins. "I see. Well I'll team up with you. Let's just hope Shinobu and Mutsumi have the same idea. A 4 one 1 fight would be the best thing to take out Naru. BTW where did Shinobu go?"

Motoko: Spots Shinobu over by one of the turnbuckles "Over there." She points.

Haitani: "What is Shinobu doing?"

Sara: "It looks like she's reaching for something underneath the ring skirt."

Shinobu: "Ah! Got it!" She gets up and turns to face Mutsumi holding something "Hey Mutsumi!"

Mutsumi: Turns around to see Shinobu holding something.

Shinobu: "Do you recognize this?" Holds up the object.

Mutsumi: "Ara. It looks like a fold up metal chair."

Shinobu: "That's right. It's the same one you sucker hit me over the head with last time! I'm going to use this same chair and bash YOUR head with it this time! HHEEYYYAAHHH!" Shinobu charges Mutsumi holding the chair over her head ready to smash it over Mutsumi's head.

Mutsumi: opens her eyes wide in surprise and then turns around and starts running away

Shinobu: Chases after her going around the ring "Get back here Damnit!"

Kanoko: "Well I guess it's just us 2 against Naru now."

Matoko: "Yeah it looks like Shinobu is more focused on taking out her revenge on Mutsumi right now."

Naru: "Hey are you 2 going to fight or what?"

Motoko: "You ready Kanoko?"

Kanoko: "As I'll ever be!"

Motoko and Kanoko: charge Naru head on.

Motoko: "Heyahh! Heyahh! Heyahh! Swings her sword 3 time but Naru dodges all 3 strikes.

Kanoko: "Ya ya ya ya ya ya ya! sends a furry of punches and kicks at Naru, but she blocks and dodges them all.

M & K: back off for a second

Kanoko: "Where the hell did she learn to move like that?"

Motoko: "Seta! He must have been secretly training her! I have only seen those moves with his style of fighting!"

Naru: "Bingo! I knew that you 2 would join forces against me so I asked Seta to teach me some of his moves to protect myself."

Motoko: "Very wise of you Naru."

Kanoko: "But it's not going to save you in the end!" Charges Naru once again.

Motoko: "Kanoko wait!"

Kanoko: "Time to give you the best I got! HEEYAAHH!" Starts attacking Naru with an even more intents furry of kicks, punches, and chops, and even holds her own for a while.

Naru: "Very impressive Kanoko. I can tell that your skills have improved! But I'm going to have to end it now! "Hiet! HEEYYAHH!" Grabs Kanoko buy her left fist when she punches again and then side kicks her in the stomach sending her across the ring into a turnbuckle.

Kanoko: "Oww!" Slowly stands back up "Damn you Naru! I'll make sure I personally rip your head off for- Crash! Gets plowed into my Mutsumi who was too busy running away from Shinobu to notice where she was going!

Kanoko: Looks and sees Mutsumi on top of her "Get off me you empty headed Jackass before I-"

Shinobu: "HEEEYYAAAHHHH!" Leaps into the air and starts to come down to slam the chair into Mutsumi's head.

Kanoko: Knows that she would be hit too. So she kicks up and kicks Shinobu in the stomach sending her fling back to the adjacent turnbuckle.

Shinobu: Hits hard and is stunned momentarily. Gets up and shakes it off

Kanoko: Finally pushes Mutsumi off of her "That's it no more playing around! Motoko let's-" WHAM! Get's a flying drop kick to the head out of nowhere from Shinobu. Goes flying out of the ring into the crowd and slams into a soda fountain. Get's stuck again "Someone get me out of this thing!" She sloshes around in the soda trying to get free.

Kentaro: "Kanoko is out!"

Kanoko: "Damn you Shinobu you'll pay for this!" Shakes her fist in the air.

Shinobu: "Oh quit you whining. I took you out fair and square and you know it!"

Kanoko: "GRRRRRRR!" Another 10 gallons of soda dumps onto her.

Sara: "Well it looks like history does repeat itself cause Kanoko is once again the 1st fighter to be taken out of the match!"

Haitani: "Wow! What a kick that was from Shinobu. I'd expect that from Su or Naru. Guess all the training is working out for her after all."

Motoko & Naru: Look on with shock at Shinobu's surprising defeat over Kanoko.

Mutsumi: Slowly stands back up. "Ara. What did I hit?"

Shinobu: Picks up the chair again "Does it matter?" Takes the chair and mega slams Mutsumi in the face busting the chair in 2 in the process!

Mutsumi: goes flying over the ropes and lands in the crowd with half her face caved in "Ara. Ara. Ughnnnn……" passes out

Kentaro: "Mutsumi is OUT!"

Haitani: "Wow! What another stunning upset! In less than 1 minute Shinobu has taken out the last fight's runner-up and Kanoko! She is bent on destruction tonight!"

Sara: "You know I think she put all her anger into that blow. After she woke up from the last fight and saw what Mutsumi and Naru did to her she was sad and furious that they had lied and tricked her! However she has just lost her weapon of choice for this fight. She really could have needed it if she either has to fight Motoko or Naru next.

Motoko: "Naru I think we should settle things now! No matter how much training Shinobu has gone through she can't measure up to our skills, so which ever one of us beats the other we are almost guaranteed the win, so what do you say?"

Naru: "I say you had better put up your guard! HEEYAHHH!" Charges Motoko

Motoko: Charges Naru at the same time. Swings her sword trying to hack Naru in half or at least maim her

Naru: dodges all of Motoko's attacks easily. Comes back with a furry of punches, jabs, and kicks of her own

Motoko: Can just barely dodge and block them. She slices down hard at Naru

Naru: Just barely dodges but gets the front part of her shirt cut right down the middle exposing her bra. Much to the delight to the many fan boys in the crowd.

Motoko: blushes slightly "Pardon me Naru. Disrobing you was not my intent."

Naru: "I know, but don't think I'm going to let you get away with it! HEEYYAHHH!" Attacks once again

Haitani: nosebleed again "Wow! What a battle! Who is going to beat who?"

Sara: "You know Motoko is lasting a lot longer than I thought she would. Naru after all was trained by my Papa and he's the only one I know who can counter all of Motoko's attacks."

Naru: "Wow Motoko I'm surprised you've made it this far, especially since you have a hard time with Seta's style of fighting!" Says while still attacking.

Motoko: "Well what do you expect! I am the master of The Shinmeiryu Dojo. I'm at least twice as strong since the last fight! I've even mastered my family's most powerful attack! One, which if used properly, can slice a mountain in half! I think I should use it on you now." Kicks Naru in the stomach causing her to stumble back a few feet. Raises her sword above her head. "This attack is too big to avoid! Sono kasaitori kyoukan suraisu!" (Rough Translation- The Scream of the Phoenix Slice!) (MADE UP ATTACK BTW!)

CLANG! Get's hit hard in the back of the head with something. Turns around holding her bleeding head and sees Shinobu holding the seat part of the broken chair

Shinobu: "Naru's mine!" Slams the seat into Motoko's face hard 3 times busting her nose and lips before Motoko collapses passing out.

Kentaro: "M…Motoko's OUT!"

(The whole dome goes silent in utter shock!)

Haitani & Sara: "…………………." mouths wide open.

Shinobu: Tosses the bent and bloody seat aside. "Sorry Motoko. Although you helped train me, we agreed that when the time came we wouldn't hesitate to take the other out. Besides I have a score to settle with Naru." Turns and faces Naru.

Kentaro: Drags the unconscious Motoko out of the ring who drops her sword near the edge.

Haitani: Finally gets his composure back "I can't believe it. Shinobu has taken out Motoko. Unbelievable."

Sara: gets her composure back also. "Well ladies and gentlemen we're down to our final 2 fighters! Who is going to win! Will it be Naru, or the girl on a roll, Shinobu!"

(Crowd finally gets back into cheering again.)

(Scene changes to the backroom again)

Seta: "Well. Well. I never expected Shinobu to come this far and take out the others like that. Even though she did have a lot of training before the fight. You worried yet Kietaro?"

Kietaro: "Maybe just a wee little bit, but you trained Naru and you're the best fighter I know so I still think Naru is going to win anyway."

Haruka: "I wouldn't be so certain if I were you about that."

Kietaro: "And what do you mean by that Aunt WAP! I mean Haruka?"

Haruka: "Never mind."

(Scene changes back to the ring)

Kentaro: "Ok you 2 are the final 2 fighters in this match! Who ever comes out on top gets Kietaro! Now, let's get it on!"

(Crowd erupts into a tremendous cheering roar!)

Shinobu: Looks at Naru for a second "Hey Naru. How about we makes thing a little more interesting."

Naru: "Just what do you have in mind?"

Shinobu: "How about we make this a true Deathmatch! The winner will be the last one alive."

Naru: Is slightly surprised by this request. But then grins. "Are you sure? Cause it would be a shame for Hinata Sou to lose its cook."

Shinobu: "Do we have a deal or what?"

Naru: "Ok Shinobu I agree. Just don't take it personally when I have kill you ok."

Shinobu: "Same goes for you Naru."

Naru & Shinobu: Get into fighting stances

Haitani: "Oh boy! The stakes have just risen as the last 2 LH fighters have agreed to a true Deathmatch! The winner will be the last one alive!"

Sara: "This could get a little messy."

Naru: notices something shinny out of the corner of her eye and instantly recognizes it to be Motoko's sword. "Perfect." She charges Shinobu in an all out run.

Shinobu: Immediately gets into a defensive stance ready for any on slot Naru is going to throw her away.

Naru: Suddenly veers to her right and run to the edge of the ring and grabs Motoko's sword off the ground. Turns around quickly and charges Shinobu with it. "Don't worry Shinobu, I'll make this quick!" Swings the sword down as hard as she can.

Shinobu: Can just barely react in time and dodges left

Naru: Catches Shinobu's dress in the waist and slices a long slit from the waist to the bottom exposing the top left side of her panties. Doesn't stop. She keeps attacking with the sword.

Haitani: "Oh My! Naru has picked up Motoko's misplaced sword and is now using it to attack Shinobu! If Shinobu doesn't do something fast she's a goner!"

Shinobu: is right at the perfect sword's length to be hit but somehow dodges all of Naru's attacks. "Ahh I'm in too close." Gets an idea. "Ok I need to time this just right or I'm going to be splayed open like a gutted fish." Watches and times Naru's attacks carefully. After a couple of more swings she has the timing down. At least she hopes so.

Naru: Swings hard another couple of times before doing a very hard downward slice.

Shinobu: times it just right and dodges it and then jumps up a bit and plants her left foot on the back edge of the sword and then back flips off of it. Back flips away from Naru about halfway across the ring. Gets up and starts to catch her breath a little.

Sara: "Wow what an amazing move by Shinobu to get away from Naru. But how long can she keep that up? Without a weapon it looks to be only a matter of time before one of those sword strikes hits it mark and then it will be all over for her!"

Naru: "You know she is right. With out a weapon of your own it's only a matter of time before I get you. Why don't you just go ahead and surrender? I promise to give you a quick and painless death."

Shinobu: "Who says I'm weaponless?" says it with a smirk

Naru: Looks at her funny after that surprising comment.

Shinobu: Reaches under her dress and grabs something that had been tied to her right leg.

Haitani: "What the hell is Shinobu doing with a FRYING PAN tied to her leg?"

Sara: "That's no ordinary frying pan! That a Meahara family airelume. That frying pan has been passed down through 5 generations of the Meahara family! It's made out of solid iron and is said to posses a mysterious power!"

Haitani: "Well if anyone can use a frying pan as a weapon it would be Shinobu."

Shinobu: "This should even up the odds."

Naru & Shinobu: charge each other at the same time. They swing their weapons at each other at the same time and the 2 weapons meet with a loud CLANG! Naru and Shinobu stand there pushing back a forth a little to see who can force the other back Their weapons rub against each other with a few sparks grinding off each other

Naru: Although with a height advantage she can't seem to force Shinobu back.

Shinobu: Same thing with her. But since she's shorter it's amazing that she can hold her ground so well.

Naru: gives a quick shove forcing Shinobu back just a bit and begins her attack once more.

Shinobu: Blocks every attack with her frying pan causing a lot of spars to fly.

Naru: Keeps attacking until she forces Shinobu all the way back to the ropes.

Shinobu: Uses the ropes to propel herself inside of Naru's attack range and begins her counter attack.

Naru: desperately tries to block all of Shinobu's attacks and does so.

Naru & Shinobu: Their weapons once again collide and they once again get into a push off.

Haitani: "This is amazing! Neither fighter is backing down! This is turning into a great fight!"

Sara: "I'm wondering who trained Shinobu. She's holding her own!"

Naru: Brings her head closer to Shinobu's face "I've never seen you fight so hard before. Why are you so intent on winning anyway and even going as far as to want this to be a true Deathmatch?"

Shinobu: "It's all because of you!" Pushes Naru away. "It's all your fault why I'm wanting to win so badly! You were the one that really hurt my feelings by insulting me in the last fight. You were the one that tricked me into being sucker hit by Mutsumi! IT WAS YOU WHO BETRAYED US ALL WHEN YOU CHEATED BY USING STEROIDS!" tears start to whelp up as all the pain is almost too hard to bare.

Naru: "But I DIDN'T use any steroids!"

Shinobu: "LIER! We all have seen the report! The one that was stolen shortly after they had tested your blood for illegal drugs! It PROVES that you used! But most of all you betrayed our friendship! And that is something I can NEVER forgive! So it's not a matter of wanting to win it's more that I can't let YOU win! Someone like you doesn't deserve Kietaro. You will only end up hurting him again and again! I can't let that happen!" Looks at Naru angrily.

(Scene changes to the back room)

Seta: "Wow. I never expected THAT out of Shinobu. But she does have a point. Naru did cheat and betray everyone in the last fight, including you Kietaro. Someone like that will only end up hurting you over and over again."

Kietaro: "That doesn't matter. Naru and I made a promise together to love each other and to trust each other. Besides she told me that she never took steroids. And I believe her."

Seta: looks on with a little displeasure but decides to let it pass.

(Scene changes back to the ring)

Naru: "Tough talk Shinobu. BUT CAN YOU BACK IT UP! HEEYYYAHHH!" Charges Shinobu once again with the sword.

Shinobu: "Just watch me!"

Naru: downward slices at Shinobu hard.

Shinobu: Quickly blocks the sword with the frying pan above her head causing Naru to go off balance just a bit. She takes the advantage and waps the sword upward and spins around and slams the frying pan into Naru's stomach causing her to bend over. Then she slams the frying pan into Naru's face with a loud CLANG!

Naru: Flies backwards for a few feet before landing on her back. Slowly gets back up holding her now heavily bleeding nose. "You little BITCH!" She gets really pissed and I mean "Kietaro seeing her naked" kind of pissed. Charges Shinobu with furry in her eyes. And comes down with an even more forceful chop.

Shinobu: Blocks it again but has to use all her strength to hold it back.

Naru: Backs off for a second then does and upward slice before Shinobu can react and slams the sword into the frying pan.

Shinobu: Losses her grip on her frying pan and it goes flying out of her hand across the ring.

Motoko: Regains consciousness and slowly stands back up. "Damn you Shinobu. I'll get- CLANG! Nigck!" (same yelp the Professor in the movie "Water boy" made when he was hit by that baseball) Motoko gets hit up side the head with Shinobu's flying frying pan and is knocked out once again

Naru: does another enraged downward slice.

Shinobu: can just barely dodge it but gets the back side of her dress cut clean off exposing the back side of her panties.

(All the fan boys from behind Shinobu whoop and holler at the exposed panties!)

Naru: Comes back around and gives Shinobu a huge roundhouse punch to the left side of her face. The kind of punch she uses on Kietaro.

Shinobu: Goes flying over the ropes and slams into the crowd causing a huge dust cloud and taking out several rows of people at the same time.

Haitani: "WOW! No one could have survived that blow! Except Kietaro of course!"

Sara: "I'm going to have to agree with you there Haitani."

Kentaro: "Shinobu is out!" "Your winner is-"

Sara: "WAIT! LOOK!" She points to the settling dust cloud

Shinobu: As the dust settles she is standing up rubbing her left cheek with a very pissed off face looking directly at Naru.

Naru: "It's too late. Shinobu has already be declared out of the match there fore I am the winner."

Kentaro: "I'm sorry Naru, but you and Shinobu agreed on a true Deathmatch. So even if she lands outside the ring, as long as she's still alive she is still in the fight."

Naru: "What!" Looks back at Shinobu who seems to be getting madder by the second.

Shinobu: Looks right at Naru with an enraged face. Her right fist is balled up beside her shaking with anger. She keeps gritting her teeth and small tears form at the tips of her eyes but never fall. Ever one around her is frightened by her look and they are quickly backing off.

Haitani: "How the hell did she survive that blow?"

Sara: "I guess some of Kietaro's immortality is rubbing off."

Shinobu: Flames can be seen in her eyes.

Sara: "Oh Shit. Naru is in for it now…"

Haitani: "What do you mean by that?"

Sara: "Heh. You think Naru has a mean temper. Shinobu rarely ever shows her angry side but when she does it's like incurring the wrath of God himself on who ever she is mad at. It's like having 100 angry Narus focused into one person." Puts on a strange looking visor that look likes one of those scouters from DBZ

Haitani: "What the hell is that thing?"

Sara: "One of Su's confiscated inventions. It measures the battle aurora around a person. I've used it before and usually Motoko, Naru, or my Papa has the biggest battle aurora but I'm going to measure Shinobu's." Scouter overloads and explodes the CPU "DAMN! Shinobu's is off the chart!"

Naru: Not realizing what she is getting into begins to taunt Shinobu. "Oh Poor Shinobu….does your booboo hurt? Why don't you just give up and go running back to your room where you can cry like the little baby you are." Laughs with delight.

Shinobu: Begins to growl loudly and her face turns a dark red with anger. Suddenly she charges "HHEEEYYYYAAAAHHHHH!" she leaps over the ropes back into the ring and charges Naru with pure rage.

Naru: sees it coming and slices downward quickly.

Shinobu: Is too quick and grabs Naru's hands with one hand and puts every last ounce of power she can muster into a massive uppercut punch to Naru's stomach with the other! It's so powerful the pressure wave can be seen blowing out of Naru's back! (kind of like DBZ when Android 17 fought Piccolo.)

Naru: Coughs up some spit and her eyes narrow in shock from the punch.

Shinobu: Releases her grip of Naru's hands.

Naru: Drops the sword and immediately covers her stomach with both arms and she falls to her knees trying to gasp for air.

Shinobu: Kicks the sword out of the ring and then kicks Naru in the chin causing her to pop up off the floor and the punches her in the face hard!

Naru: Goes flying across the ring into the ropes.

Shinobu: Cloths lines Naru off the rebound and does a number of punches and kicks to her stomach and head.

Haitani: "Holy crap! Shinobu has turned this fight around and it's now going her way! If she keeps this up Naru is finished!"

Shinobu: Ragingly punches and kicks Naru some more before giving her one massive kick to the head that sends her strait into a turnbuckle. Breaths heavily but still has a lot of pent up rage still left in her.

Naru: Is dazed a stunned from Shinobu's brutal attack. "Those were Seta's moves. But how?"

Shinobu: "You're not the only one that got some training from Seta!"

Naru: Eyes grow really big "How did you ever get Seta to teach you his moves? He doesn't just openly teach anyone."

Shinobu: "It was simple really. I just promised him I would fix his favorite food when ever he came to visit."

Naru: Sweat drops "You mean American style pizza…."

Shinobu: "Not just any pizza but made from scratch pizza."

(Scene changes to the back room.)

Kietaro: "Seta is this true?"

Seta: "It's is. She can make one hell of a pizza!" Laughs absentmindedly.

Kietaro, Haruka, and Nyamo: Seat drops.

(Scene changes back to the ring where Naru is slowly standing back up.)

Naru: wipes some blood off her bottom lip. "Not bad Shinobu. Let's just see who the better of Seta's students is!" Get's into a fighting stance.

Shinobu: Also gets into a fighting stance. "Let's"

Haitani: "We're in for one hell of a fight now!"

Shinobu & Naru: Charge each other furiously.

(Scene changes back to the back room.)

Kietaro: "So Seta how do you think is the better student?"

Seta: takes a puff from his cigarette. "Shinobu." he says it almost calmly like he didn't care.

Kietaro: "What? Did you train Shinobu for longer or something?"

Seta: "Nope. I trained Naru for all 6 months while I only trained Shinobu for 2."

Kietaro: "Then how can you say Shinobu is the better fighter?"

Seta: "Easy. She's a quick learner. I taught her everything in 2 months that I taught Naru in all 6 months, and then some. Naru was almost too arrogant about this fight, so she didn't take it upon herself to train properly, that's why it took her 6 moths to learn a lot of my moves. However with Shinobu, she was determined not to let the same thing happen to her this time as last time. She would train everyday until she got the moves down."

Kietaro: "But she said she had been in training for all 6 months. So if you only taught her for 2 months, then…"

Seta: "Do you really think I was the only trainer she had? She had been receiving training from several other martial arts masters from all over Japan. She even got some training from Motoko and her sister. So it's actually Naru who is way out of her league."

Kietaro: "Ack!" Slowly turns his head back around to face the screen. But is surprised to see Naru with the upper hand landing blow after blow!

(Scene Changes back to the ring.)

Naru: Is landing blow after blow after blow. Punches Shinobu with a right jab to the face, a left kick to the gut, 2 more jabs to the face and then a karate chop to the neck.

Shinobu: Stubbles backwards a bit and shakes it off and then surprisingly grins. "Ok you've had your fun now it's my turn." Charges Naru with a furry of punches, kicks and chops.

Naru: is quickly taken off guard when Shinobu land 6 punches to her face in less than 2 seconds and then receives several kicks to her gut.

Haitani: "Wow! Shinobu sure is live up to the meaning of her name!"

Sara: "Huh?"

Haitani: "In Japanese "Shinobu" means 'to hide', but it also means 'to endure.' (Don't believe me then just go to and type in "Shinobu" into the Japanese to English Dictionary.)

Naru: "Not bad but I think it's time to end this. I'm going to use all my moves on you now!"

Shinobu: smirks "Bring it!"

Naru: Attacks Shinobu with all she's got!

Shinobu: defends herself well and fights back.

Naru & Shinobu: land blow after blow on each other but neither one is backing down!

Haitani: "Amazing! These 2 girls are beating each other to a bloody pulp!"

Sara: "I'd say Naru has the height and power advantage over Shinobu so when she's able to land a blow it does plenty of damage. However, because Shinobu is smaller she's also quicker to dodge them, plus she's able to land more blows in a single volley. So they are pretty much equally matched!"

Naru: "Wow Shinobu. Seta has trained you well. But don't think I'll let you get the better of me cause I'm not backing down!" punches Shinobu in the face again

Shinobu: Not flitching because of the punch. "You're not to bad your self Naru, but I think I'm going to turn up the heat a little." grins.

Naru: "Turn up the heat a little?" POW! Get's a powerful punch to the face sending her stumbling back a few steps. "What the? That wasn't one of Seta's moves."

Shinobu: "Who said anything about Seta being my ONLY trainer?" Charges Naru again

Naru: Look of shock. Then starts getting punch after punch and kick after kick from Shinobu.

(Scene changes back to the back room.)

Seta: "Well it looks as if Shinobu has had enough fun and is now getting serious."

Haruka: "Looks as if you had better prepare for Naru's funeral."

Kietaro: "GULP."

(Scene Changes back to the ring.)

Haitani: "Looks as if Shinobu has taken the upper hand now! She's hell bent on beating Naru now!"

Sara: "Don't count Naru out yet. Shinobu still has to kill her to win."

Naru: Is trying desperately to block Shinobu's onslaught of attacks but it's no use.

Shinobu: Using all the different styles of fighting she has learned keeps landing blow after blow knowing it's is only a matter of time before Naru is dead. Lands 7 more kicks to her head and then steps back a couple of feet, and looks at Naru swaying back a forth in a daze. Then gives her another hard windmill kick to the head causing her to fly across the ring and slamming hard into a turnbuckle.

Naru: face all beaten, bruised, and bloody, slowly stands back up with her head down, but then surprisingly starts to giggle and then laugh out loud surprising Shinobu really quick.

Haitani: "Well I guess Naru has lost it now."

Naru: "This isn't over Shinobu." Says it in a very evil sounding voice. Reaches into her right pants' pocket and pulls something out.

Haitani: "What is that?"

Sara: With a pair of binoculars up to her eyes. "It looks like a syringe."

Naru: Before Kentaro can come over and take it away she jabs the needle into her left arm and injects what ever was in the syringe. She tosses the syringe aside. After a second or 2 her arms and Legs begins to shake. After a moment of shaking her shirt and pants begins to rip. Her pants and shirt rip at that seems, to reveal her muscles bulking up quickly.

Kentaro: "Those were some kind of super Steroids you just took! That's It! Naru has cheated once again by taking steroids and therefore Shinobu is your winner by defaul-" WHAM! Get hit from behind my Naru and is sent through the Dome's roof and keeps going until he can't be seen anymore.

Naru: Grins with evil as she turns to face Shinobu.

Shinobu: Is now looking a bit scared.

Naru: Charges Shinobu at a blazing speed and elbows her in the face hard!

Shinobu: flies across the ring and bounces off the ropes.

Naru: Cloths lines Shinobu off the rebound and slams her into a turnbuckle.

Shinobu: falls forward onto the ground.

Naru: Picks Shinobu up off the ground by her hair and lifts her into the air.

Shinobu: Yelps in pain at being lifted up by her hair.

Naru: Punches Shinobu in the stomach not once, not twice, but 3 times just like Shinobu did earlier to Naru. Drops Shinobu.

Shinobu: falls strait to her knees holding her stomach which is throbbing in a lot of pain.

Haitani: "Good God! Shinobu has already been declared the winner but Naru isn't letting her get away!"

(Scene changes back to the back room.)

Kietaro: "DAMN YOU NARU!"

Seta, Haruka, and Nyamo: Look at Kietaro who is now standing up look very mad.

Kietaro: "You have betrayed our love itself! I'm going out there!."

Seta: "Why?"

Kietaro: "Naru swore up and down on our love that she had never taken Steroids and even if she had she would never take then again. She has just taken some more steroids; therefore she thinks winning is more important than our love. I see now Shinobu was right about her all along." Leaves the room.

Seta: gives a smile of approval as Kietaro leaves the room.

(Scene changes back to the ring.)

Naru: Knees Shinobu in the face causing her to fall onto her back. Goes down and sits in Shinobu legs and places her knees over her hands pinning her down. "It ends here Shinobu! Nothing personal but Kietaro is mine!" Begins to punch Shinobu in the face repeatedly and hard.

Haitani: "Oh God this is it! Naru is going to beat Shinobu to death!"

Sara: is actually crying at this. "I sniff I can look!" Covers her eyes.

Naru: Hits Shinobu again and again and again! "Give up Shinobu! You're not going to win!"

Shinobu: "Never!" is now crying not because of the pain but because Naru has once again betrayed her and now she'll never see Kietaro again.

Kietaro: "SHINOBU!"

(Everyone in the dome including Naru and Shinobu look over to see Kietaro standing in the entrance way looking right at Shinobu with a very stern face.)

Naru: Looks back at Shinobu with a very evil looking grin. "You see Shinobu, even Kietaro wants you to give up. He knows that you can never beat me so you might as will forfeit and let me kill you quickly."

Shinobu: Looks back at Kietaro.

Kietaro: "Shinobu……gives a thumbs up "Kick her ass!"

Naru: "WHAT?"

Kietaro: turns away from Naru. "We're through Naru; you've betrayed our love for the last time! Shinobu…Take her out, I know you can."

Shinobu: "……Sempai."

Kietaro: turns back around and gives a big smile to Shinobu.

Shinobu: looks on in shock for a second and then smiles back. Feeling her confidence return she turns back to face Naru who is still looking at Kietaro with a little shock. "Naru!"

Naru: turns back to looks at Shinobu but at that very second gets head butted in the right eye busting her eye out! "AAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!" Screams out in pain as she quickly stands back up holding her now bleeding eye.

Shinobu: stands back up, and charges Naru.

Naru: Can't see to defend herself.

Shinobu: Does a front summersault off her hands and does an amazing flying drop kick into Naru's stomach. The starts to beat Naru with no mercy! Punches, kicks, chops, knees, she just doesn't relent giving it all she's got!

(The crowd starts to cheer for Shinobu as she is taking down the muscle bound Naru one blow at a time and nothing is going to stop her!)

Kietaro: "GO SHINOBU YOU CAN DO IT!"

Naru: POW another blow to the face, POW another blow and POW yet still another massive blow! Receives blow after blow after blow until she just stands there completely out of it.

Shinobu: Stops momentarily to see Naru tattering on the verge of collapse. She focuses her energy and does a huge spin kick into Naru's face!

Naru: Head goes 180 instantly snapping her neck! The snapping can be heard echoing throughout the dome. Naru's body stands for just a moment before collapsing to the ground dead.

Haitani: "AND THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS! SHINOBU HAS JUST WON THE CELEBRATY DEATHRE-MATCH IN AN AMAZING COME-FROM-BEHIND VICORY!"

(The crowd busts into a huge roaring cheer as they cheer on the victor!)

Kietaro: "Way to go Shinobu!" Waves to Shinobu franticly.

Shinobu: turns to face Kietaro "Thank you Sempai for believing in me." She gives a smile at him before collapsing to the ground.

Kietaro: "Shinobu! runs up and jumps into the ring, goes over to Shinobu and picks her up in his arms. "Shinobu! Shinobu are you ok?"

Shinobu: Slowly opens her eyes. "I'll be ok….just tired….and 'beat'." Giggles a bit at her own little pun.

Kietaro: Also giggles a bit "You know Shinobu, I should have realized it before; it was you I have always been in love with, I was just blinded by Naru's stubbornness to even see it." Looks deeply into her eyes and smiles and then wipes off some blood off her bottom lip and gives her a loving romantic kiss on the lips.

(The crowd cheers on the victory kiss.)

Epilogue:

Haitani: "Wow this sure was a great re-match wasn't it Sara."

Sara: "It sure was Haitani. And I only had to set you strait what about 12 times?" Laughs a bit.

Haitani: "Yeah. Yeah."

(In walk Shirai and Kitsune.)

Shirai: "Hey guys. I see we're a little too late for the match. So who ended up winning?"

Haitani: Shirai! I don't believe it! Where have you been these past 6 months?"

Shirai: "Oh. Well shortly after Haruka and Seta got married I figured hey screw Haruka so I asked Kitsune to elope with me, and she said yes!"

Haitani: "YOU 2 ELOPED?"

Shirai: "Yeah. We've been on a 6 month honeymoon in Cancun. And guess what. Kitsune is 3 months pregnant!"

Haitani and Sara: Moths drop strait through the floor.

Haitani: turns back around and put his head down on the table in disbelief. "I can't believe this."

Sara: "Well folks that's it from here at the Tokyo Dome! Well see you next time so until then! Good Fight! Good Night!

(Everyone leaves.)

Kanoko: "Hey is someone ever going to help me out of this thing?" her yells go unanswered as they echo throughout the empty Dome as she splashes around trying to get free.

The End!

Author Note: Now you maybe wondering why I made this. You maybe thinking that I'm having another writers block on "Minds with a Mind." Well not exactly. It's more like an impasse. I'm having trouble deciding on which way the story goes. I can make it go one way and it would be great, yet I can take it another way and it would be just as good. I guess I'm just going to have to flip a coin to decide. Another reason why I made this was because I didn't like how the 1st Celebrity Deathmatch went so I made this sequel. I hope you all liked it.


End file.
